The Love Of A Queen
by Narnian Nights
Summary: 2 years after the battle with Calormene, Lucy starts to wonder, should she follow her heart, or Peter's. Lucy/OC
1. Chapter 1 Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Hello everyone! I've been meaning to post this for a few days now but I've just been REALLY busy! So here it is, the other part of the story I promised. Oh and if you hate Lucy being in relationships, your gonna hate this story. Just a warning. Enjoy!**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 1. Eavesdropping

Susan's POV

_"Peter, Edmund, I would like you to meet Lawrence. He and I wish to... court... each other." Lucy said unsure of how to word the sentence. Peter looked very unsure and Edmund was blank. _

_"Well, Ed, what do you think?" Peter asked. Edmund looked Lawrence up and down. _

_"Well, he looks nice, and I trust Lucy's judgment. " Edmund replied. _

_"Then I, regrettably, accept your courtship" Peter said. I looked over at Edmund who was beaming._

That had been 2 years ago. Now I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Lucy's date. I just couldn't help it! They were taking a walk on the beach. Lucy was turning 18 in 3 months and I was wondering when the subject of marriage would come up. Unfortunately it did not come up on this date but something did, a kiss. My little sister had her first kiss! I would definitely be bugging her for answers later.

Peter was about to go storming past me, apparently I wasn't the only one eavsdropping. I caught him.

"No!" I said simply.

"But.."

"NO!" I whispered "Come on Peter, let her be a teenager" I said.

"Hmm, it's not her that I'm worried about" he said glancing over.

They had separated now and Lucy was walking back to castle a slight grin on her face. We hid around the corner so she wouldn't see us. She propped up against the wall right next to ours.

"Oh my. This is going to far." she said in a distressing tone. Peter and I exchanged glances. We heard her slide down the wall and ... wait was she...crying?

"Why did I ever accept courtship? I just started liking him more." she sobbed "Peter would never approve of marriage, never. I have to break us up, before it goes to far. But would that be right? I know. I'll talk to Edmund. He'll know what to do!" she said. She cleared herself up and walked off.

"Look what you did!" I said to Peter once she was out of earshot.

"What, me?" he asked.

"Who else is ruining Lucy's relationship! I don't see Edmund freaking out!" I yelled.

"Calm down" he said.

"I'll calm down when you realize Lucy isn't a child anymore! She's a young woman! So leave her alone and let her live her life the way she wants!" I said before walking off to leave him to think. I saw Lawrence down the hall and he was talking to himself.

"Hi Lawrence." I said approaching him.

"Oh hi." he mumbled.

"Problems?" I asked.

"You could say that." he replied.

"Ok. Wanna talk about it?" I asked. "No" he said quickly. "Ok then" I said turning around.

"Wait!" he said. I turned back around. "I have a question." he said.

"Ok." I said walking back over to him.

"Do you think your sister will like this?" he asked pulling out a box that held a diamond ring in it.

"Oh it's beautiful." I said.

"So do you think she'll accept?" he asked. I thought back to what Lucy said before.

"I don't know." I replied.

He nodded. "I plan on asking her tomorrow." he said.

"Well good luck. I couldn't think of anyone better for her than you." I said.

"Thank you." he said.

I walked away. I going to try and find Edmund, or Lucy and I found them both in the garden. I decided to leave them alone. Lucy said she wanted to talk to him so I'll give them their privacy. But I promised myself I'd talk to Lucy later. It shouldn't be to hard, considering we share a room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok I'm begging review! I want to know what you think about this story, because it's a tad far-fetched for me. I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2 Solving The Problem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 2. Solving The Problem

Edmund's POV

"What am I going to do?" I heard someone sob. I looked up from my book. I was sitting in the garden reading by the moonlight. Apparently they had no clue I was there. It was Lucy. I put the book down and stood up.

"What's wrong Lu?" I asked.

She jumped. "Oh Ed, you scared me." she said.

"I see that. But what's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything" she said starting to cry again.

I walked up to her. "What do you mean?" I asked. She just continued crying. I pulled her into my arms, a tad awkwardly since Susan usually did this, but Susan was no where around, from what I knew anyway.

"Sshh, sshh, everything's gonna be fine. Whatever IT is." I said looking at her giving her a hint I wanted to know.

"It's Peter and Lawrence." she sobbed.

"Peter AND Lawrence?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Why don't we sit down and you tell me everything ok?" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. I knew then she needed to vent. And considering I was usually the one she vented too, I invited her to sit down on the bench. "Alright now what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, Lawrence and I were walking on the beach, we had had a wonderful evening, and I was getting ready to come to bed, for I was getting tired, but before I left he.. he kissed me." she said. I nodded my head. It had been a long time coming actually.

"And your upset that he kissed you? Because if he forced himself at you I'm gonna knock his head off." I said.

She shook her head. "No, not that. That was very nice actually, but we're.. we're getting to close." she said.

"What?" I asked "Isn't that the point?"

"Well, yes but... I think he's getting ready to propose, and... and I know Peter would hate that." she replied.

I pulled her closer to me. I knew this had to be tearing her apart. I thought for a minute before replying.

"You have to follow your heart. Forget what Peter thinks. Forget what ANYONE thinks. And if Peter loves you like I think, and know, he does then he'll want you to be happy." I said. She looked up at me.

"Thanks Ed. You always know what to say" she said squeezing me again.

"Anytime. Want me to talk to Peter?" I asked.

"Yes. But don't tell him I talked to you." she replied.

I nodded my head understanding fully. She got up and walked away, probably to go to bed, because she looked worn out, physically AND emotionally. I picked up my book and went to search for Peter. I found him walking through the castle and before he could take another step I slammed him against the wall.

"What do you think your doing!" I asked.

"Um, walking through the castle." he said with wide eyes.

"Not now! With Lucy!" I said.

"Oh. I'm guessing Susan got to you." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Apparently not." he said.

"You no what, forget it, but I want YOU to leave Lucy alone! Let her live her life already! She's not a kid anymore!" I yelled.

"I get that but..."

"But what! No but's are allowed here! Oh wait there already is one, AND IT'S YOU!" I yelled.

"Watch your langauge!" he scolded.

"Oh I'll use bloody language if I want to! Because, like Lucy, I'm not a kid anymore! She can make her own decisions, her own mistakes! Let her live her life!" I said. He head butted me to make me let him go. And I did because it shocked me.

"Would you just listen to me!" he yelled.

"Fine! What do you have to say?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Firstly, I'm the older brother. I slam you against stuff." he said.

"Now is not the time for jokes Peter!" I yelled.

"Sorry." he said taken aback "Do you know exactly what I'm feeling right now! I'm about to lose my little sister!" he said.

"And you don't think I'm feeling that too? Peter, she's my ONLY _LITTLE_ sister, sure there's Susan, but she's my OLDER sister! You have 2 younger sisters. But you know what?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"I want Lucy to be happy. And I am not going to stand in the way of someone who loves her, and would take care of her, and protect her the way we've been. And who knows. Maybe he'll do a better job at protecting her! I trust him with Lucy! And you should too." I said stopping him because he was about to walk away "You know she's going to get married someday, she's to beautiful, and smart NOT to. And she found someone worthy of her. And I'm not going to get in the way, and you shouldn't either!" I said.

He looked down. "You've become a great brother." he said after a few minutes. I took a few steps back.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"You want Lucy to be happy before yourself." he replied.

"Don't change subjects." I replied.

"I'm going to give them my blessing." he said a smile coming to his face.

"Really?" I asked, asking it like a 5 year old asking for candy.

He chuckled. "Yes. And from your expression your genuinly shocked." he said.

"Yes, I am." and I turned around to leave, and celebrate my success, possibly, find Lucy and tell her.


	3. Chapter 3 A Talk Between Sisters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This chapters full of sisterly-love. So be warned! If your proned, to sister-love-sickness, I woulnd't read this chapter. :)**

The Love Of A Queen 

Chapter 3. A Talk Between Sisters

Lucy's POV

I walked into the room Susan and I shared figuring I'd find her asleep but the candle was still lit. She was curled up in a chair reading a book already in her nightgown.

"Hey Su." I said walking in.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Lu." she said gently.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" I asked sensing something, though not sure what. Susan and I could usually sense when the other was either depressed, hurt, or anything else, Peter and Edmund joked that it was simply because we had lived together to long, but I was beginning to wonder if they weren't partly right.

She chuckled. "It's nothing." she replied "but we need to talk."

I sat down on my bed. "Ok." I said suspiciously.

"I... overheard... what you said about Lawrence." she said.

"You were spying on me?" I asked somewhat hurt that she didn't trust me.

"No. No. I was walking by." she said.

I didn't believe her but ignored it. "Oh" I said.

"I don't think you should break up with him." she said.

"You don't?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He's perfect for you, even if you didn't have such a great start." she replied.

"Yeah, it wasn't the greatest of meetings." I said rubbing my back.

"But if he asks you to marry him, you should definitely accept." she said.

"Are you positive?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes, now go and get your nightgown on." she said.

"By the way, why did you make me share a room with you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I got lonely." she replied.

"And yet Peter and Edmund don't have a problem sleeping in different rooms." I said.

"Well, that's them." she replied.

I shook my head. "Now turn around so I can change please!"

"Ok" she said walking over and pulling the blankets down while I put on my nightgown. And we climbed into bed but for some reason neither of us could sleep, so we talked late into the night, until finally we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Talk Of Marraige

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok, there's a little bit of brotherly love in this one, so beware, if your proned to brotherly-bonding-sickness. Wait didn't I say that for Susan and Lucy in the last chapter? Oh well. :)**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 4. Talk Of Marriage

Peter's POV

I started walking toward my room. I had alot to think about. I would be sad if Lucy left, but she would be happy.

"King Peter?" someone asked. I turned around reaching for my sword. "It's just me Lawrence." Lawrence said.

"Oh you startled me." I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he said walking up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, sort of. Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Of course" I said.

"Nothing is acctually wrong, but I want to talk to you about.. Lucy." he said.

"Oh." I said already knowing where this was going.

"I would like to ask her to marry me, and I would like to have your concent first." he said. I knew I was going to say yes, but he was, after all, taking my sister away from me, so I decided one thing right away, I was going to torture him.

"I don't know. She's still quit young" I said turning my back to him so I could smirk to myself. I heard a gasp from him. "But, you are nice for her, you seem chivilrous enough. You seem to love her." I said.

"I do! Oh I most certainly do!" he said.

"Have you told her that?" I asked.

"Once." he replied.

"And her reaction was..." I asked.

"That's a little personal." he replied.

"Her answer, please?" I said.

"She said 'I love you too'" he replied.

I nodded my head. "Well, I suppose..." I said acting like I was pondering "... you have earned my concent." I said smiling.

"Really?" he asked somewhat shocked.

"You didn't acctually think I'd say no did you?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure." he replied.

"Well, ask her with my concent." I said.

"Do I have to ask you brother Edmund?" he asked.

"No. He won't care. Besides, he'd probably just torture you more than I did." I replied. His eyes went wide.

"Alright. Thank you. And good night." he said walking off.

"Your welcome. And good night." I said going my own way to my room. My little sister was getting married. And before me. Why was that so hard to believe. Maybe because I was the older sibling? When I walked into my room, I was in nothing but moonlight. Without changing into pajama's I flopped on my bed. I heard a knock at the door.

"No ones home" I yelled pulling my pillow out from under my head and over my face.

"Are you at least decent?" someone yelled from the other side.

I pulled the pillow off my head and looked down. My first button on my shirt had come undone. "No!" I yelled. I heard the door open.

"Well, you look decent to me." Edmund said walking in.

"And you don't respect privacy either. Another thing added to the list of being a bad brother." I said.

"Ouch. That hurt." he said.

"What if I had been undressed?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose I would have run screaming at the top of my lungs 'I'M BLIND!'" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk to you." he said.

"Well hurry, I want to go to bed." I replied.

''Like that?" he asked pointing at my sword and boots.

"Maybe." I replied "I'm the High King. I can go to bed butt naked if I want! Now what do you want?"

"Like I said I want to talk." he said.

"Then talk!" I said.

"I wanted to say sorry for loosing my temper earlier. I shouldn't have slammed you against the wall like that, and I shouldn't have yelled, but I just.. wanted Lucy to be happy, that's all." he said quickly.

I got up and walked over to him. "It's ok. I understand. I already talked to Lawrence anyway." I replied.

"Really?" he asked stepping back a bit "Should I be checking all the local wells, ponds, streams, rivers, ditches, ect.?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. But he did ask my permission to marry Lucy." I replied.

"And I'm guessing you said no." he said.

"Actually, I said yes." I replied.

His eyes went wide with shock. "You! What did you do with my brother?" he asked his eyes going narrow.

"Oh I kidnapped him about an hour ago. I'm his evil twin Heter." I said.

"Oh really, well, I'm Ed's evil twin Ted." he joked.

"Nice to meet you" I said sticking out my hand.

He shook it. "Nice to meet you. Maybe together we can hatch evil plans on those two." he said.

I laughed. "Maybe." I said. We laughed for the longest time. I saw a faun walk by the door and he looked at us like we were absolutely crazy.

"So does this mean we made up?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Of course it does." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey hey hey, I didn't come here to get squased!" he said trying to wiggle out of my grip.

"I'm not squashing you, I'm hugging you, you idiot." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"UGH! THAT'S JUST AS BAD!" he said wiggling harder. Finally I let him go.

"Alright, now get on to bed." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Get to bed." I repeated.

"Yes... Heter." he replied.

"It's Peter, you know that right?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied "Oh and FYI, I'm not really Ted." he whispered the end.

"I know _Ed"_ I said pushing him out of the room so I could getI dressed for bed. Then I got IN the bed, and fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: To understand this chapter I strongly sugjest reading When Calormenes Attack. **

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 5. Nightmares

Susan's POV

_Then I heard a slight gasp from my right and I turned and looked. Lucy was clutching her stomach. _

_"Well, did I hurt the little girl?" the person who stabbed her asked. Lucy bent her head down and I saw the fire come into her eyes, and before the person could do anything she had stabbed him. _

_"Who's the little girl now?" she asked. It seemed like seconds and the battle was over, and Lucy was on the ground now. Why couldn't I move? Finally I could. I pulled her into my arms. She was bleeding hard, and there wasn't much hope. Edmund came up beside me. He seemed to know what had happened. _

_"Her cordial." Edmund whispered. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_"Her cordial! Use it!" he said reaching for her cordial. He unscrewed the top because I was holding her. He poured in a drop. Edmund was whisperind something to himself but I was to busy focusing on Lucy. _

_"Come on Lucy, push through, it's all you have to do, just push through, please push through." he whispered. I ignored it though. "Come on push through, push through, PUSH THROUGH!" he screamed tears finally streaming down his cheeks. I looked up at him. He looked down at her face. "It's to late. She's gone. She didn't make it." he said. _

_"Come on Su." Peter said pulling me up. _

_"No! No! She can't be! No!" I screamed. _

_"It's to late." Edmund said. _

_"No! No! No! It can't be over! She can't be dead!" I screamed. _

_"Susan, I've been through this before, she didn't do what she should have in time, she's gone." Edmund said gently. _

_"But she can't be! She just can't be!" I screamed. "No. No. No. No. No." I screamed over and over again._

"NO!" I screamed shooting up in my bed. I was soaked in a cold sweat. I looked over at Lucy's bed. She was in it and from what I could tell breathing. I got out of my bed and walked over to hers. I saw her chest rising and falling so it comforted me. For some reason I climbed into her bed and I ended up going fast to sleep. Probably because of the comfort she was alive, and her body heat, because I was cold. But whatever the reason I was just so glad she was alive.


	6. Chapter 6 Counsel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Humor, sibling-love, sibling-fights, this chapters gonna have it all!**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 6. Counsel

When I woke up the next morning Susan was in my bed. "Su?" I asked. She just rolled over. "Alright, you forced me to do this." I said. I pushed her off the bed, and she screamed as she started going down. The top of her head peaked from the side of the bed and she just glared at me.

"Could you be any more immature?" she asked.

"Yes, actually I could." I replied "And might I ask what you were doing in my bed when I woke up?"

"I had a nightmare." she replied.

"About what?" I asked. She said nothing but looked down. "It was about.. our time with the Calormenes, wasn't it?" I asked. Tears came to her eyes as she nodded. We starred at each other for a while. I looked down, because I couldn't take her sad eyes anymore! It was to much! I was about to burst into tears!

"So what happened this time?" I asked.

"You didn't make it out of the battle." she replied.

"Oh." I said.

"At first I climbed in your bed to make sure you were still breathing but I guess I fell asleep." she said.

"Well then, no problems." I said.

"Come on, let's get ready for the day, I think there's a nice horse ride in store for both of us." she said getting a mischievous look. I nodded quickly and excitedly.

"And maybe we could even get Peter and Edmund in on it." she said. I nodded even more quicker and more excited. "Well come on let's get dressed." she said. For some reason something was telling me to wear my blue dress. It was a little nicer than my other dresses. It went high when I spun around, something I often did in this dress, and it was usually one I wore when horseback riding because it was easier to drape over the saddle. Plus it was getting a little colder outside so I set out my deeper blue cloak.

Susan picked a purple dress, similar to the style I was wearing and set out her deep purple cloak.

"Crowns today?" I asked. She seemed to ponder this.

"Yeah, you never know, I think Ed said something about counsel today anyway." she replied setting my crown on my head just so, because if we didn't do it a certain way they would fall off. I put hers on for her and we stepped out of the room. Edmund was just stepping out of his room, and apparently we made the right decision putting on our crowns, for he was wearing his.

"Hey Ed." I said. He looked over and smiled.

"Horseback riding later?" Susan said before he even got over to us.

"Sure!" he said excitedly. Peter's door opened next.

"Watch this." Edmund whispered. "HEY PETE!" he yelled.

Peter stopped short hitting his head on the door before he fell. His crown hit the floor with a thud. Edmund cracked up and I tried hard not too. Susan's eyes went wide.

"I'm gonna get you!" Peter yelled.

"Hold this!" Edmund said handing me his crown and taking off running Peter not far behind.

"There they go." Susan mumbled. She picked up Peter's crown. We stood in silence for a while.

"So... breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I'm starving" she said as we started walking toward the kitchen.

We passed Peter torturing Edmund. "HELP!" Edmund yelled as we walked by. Susan and I ignored both of them.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked after we were passed them.

"Breakfast!" I yelled.

"Oh I'm coming!" Peter yelled.

I heard feet running up behind me. Edmund grabbed me around my back.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" he said.

"Your... welcome." I said.

"Crowns." Peter said. Susan handed his to him, and I handed Edmund's to him.

"Counsel, right after breakfast." Edmund said straightening his crown.

"What about this time?" I asked shaking my head.

"Taxes" Edmund replied rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! Between Calormene and Archenland again?" Susan asked.

"Yep." Peter said.

So we ate breakfast pretty swiftly, and headed straight to counsel. It was pretty boring considering I never said anything just sat there, acting like I was listening. After it was over we went to lunch because it had taken all morning. Then it was back to counsel because not quit everything was settled. Then that took all afternoon. But instead of just going to dinner we decided to have a picnic on the beach, then go horseback riding right afterwards. In fact we had our horses tacked up and ready before dinner was ready. We went riding through the woods and it was nearly dark when we got back. We had to come back up by the beach so we decided to take our time. Before we were even halfway there Lawrence came riding up.

"Can I borrow you sister for a moment?" he asked Peter, Susan and Edmund. They nodded their heads, as if knowing something I didn't. I turned my horse around and we started heading the opposite way.

"Lucy?" he said sheepishly.

"Yes." I said.

"I have a question." he said dismounting.

"Ok." I said slightly confused. He came over and helped me off my horse. Then he went down on one knee. And I knew what was coming.

"Lucy, I love you so much. Your the best person I could ever meet, and ever will meet, and I was wondering if you'd honor me and be my wife" he asked pulling out a box with a ring. I was speechless. I had no idea what to say other than 'yes'. But was it right. Should I follow my heart, or what Peter would want. I looked back at where the others were wading in the ocean waiting for me. What should I do?!

_"Follow your heart, Lucy." _someone said. I knew the voice. Aslan! And then, and only then, I knew exactly what my answer would be.

I nodded my head. "Yes." I said. He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. Then he kissed me like he had the night before. I couldn't have been happier. I mounted back up on my horse and rushed back over to the others, leaving Lawrence slightly stunned at my answer. I composed myself before getting all the way there.

"Well, that was quick." Susan said looking up.

"I know, he had a simple question, and I had a simple answer." I replied.

Susan and Edmund exchanged pained glances. "You mean you said no." Peter said speaking for the others. I dismounted.

"Actually..." I said lifting up my hand for them to see the ring, feeling my smile widen. Susan squealed and grabbed me, lifting me off the ground.

"My turn." Edmund said. He grabbed me next. I looked over at Peter after Edmund let me go.

"Peter." I said gently, walking over to him "aren't you happy for me?" He said nothing. "Peter.. you are happy for me aren't you?" I asked again. He just looked at me with a pained expression. "I know he had to ask your permission, he wouldn't just ask me." I said.

"Yes I gave him permission." he replied with that same pained look.

"Then why aren't you happy for me?" I asked.

"I am, it's just..."

"No your not! If you were you'd be hugging me just like they did." I said interrupting him.

"Lucy, I.."

"Stop!" I said simply taking a step back when he stepped forward. I felt my tears coming, but not happy ones like they should have been.

"Lucy, you've got to understand that.."

"I understand that you gave him permission, and now you trying to guilt me out of it for your own selfish reasons." I yelled.

"Lucy, please."

"No..."

"Lucy"

"NO PETER! I will not reject him, if your making me choose." I said.

"I'm not making you choose." he said quickly.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt." he said.

"And yet... your doing it" I said. He took another step forward. "NO! I HATE YOU!" I screamed running back to my horse and galloping back to Cair tears running freely down my face. My own heart broke at hearing that. Of course it was already broken in the first place. How could I have said that. And the look Peter had when I said it. And then when I had to run past Susan and Edmund, they looked just as hurt. Why did I say that? I knew it wasn't true. I had just been so mad, so I said the first thing that came to mind. I took a long time brushing my horse, and when she was shinier than I had ever seen her I walked to my secret hiding place I had found. No one knew about it, except one person, who was with me when I found it, Edmund. We had found it when we were 11, and 13, and we had been playing around the castle, it had been a very slow day, and it was our hiding place, either when we wanted to be alone, or together, just the two of us. No one knew, we had promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone. And so far that promise had been kept. And I used it when I didn't feel like talking to anybody. And I wondered would I ever feel like coming out again?


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Enjoy! Please review!**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 7. Broken Hearts

Edmund's POV

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled. Peter just starred at me.

"Do you know what you just did?" Susan asked backing me up.

"What?" he asked.

"You broke our little sisters heart." I replied.

"_I_ broke _her_ heart?" he asked "She just said she hated me!"

"Did you not see the way she ran off like that! You just broke her heart, and I don't think there's anything we can do for that." Susan finished. She walked over and mounted up, and I followed her example. We decided to leave Peter to his selfish thoughts. He had given Lawrence permission, and when Lucy came up and told us he didn't even care. He didn't even seem to care about anything anymore. Susan and I groomed our horses.

"What was that about?" Phillippe asked. I shook my head. A soon as I was done I walked to the one place I could sort out my thought, the secret hiding place Lucy and I had found. I crawled in, because since I was so big now I acctually had to crawl, and I found Lucy crying. I didn't know whether to turn back, or try and comfort her. I had never been to good at it, so should I try.

"Hey Lu." I said simply. She screamed and I quickly got over to her and covered her mouth. "SSSHHH! Do you want anybody to find this place?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then I wouldn't sugjest doing that." I said. I sat back against the wall. "So do you want me to leave and come back later, or do you want to talk?" I asked.

She seemed to conicider this before falling into me, breaking down completely. I wrapped my arms around her and just rocked her back and forth. She cried for I don't know how long, and by the time she was finished, I was thouroughly soaked, or at least my tunic anyway.

"Oh I'm sorry Ed." she said noticing the condition my shirt was in.

"It's ok, remember we brought extra's." I said reaching into the corner. I pulled it out and remembered, we had put them in there when I was 14. "Well, nevermind." I said holding it up to me and seeing it wouldn't even fit Lucy.

"You know Peter's gonna wonder why your shirt's wet." she said.

"Forget about Peter, right now I could care less about him" I replied. There was a pause.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated him" she said quietly.

"I know you didn't. And he knows it to. You were mad. I remember saying it to him to." I replied.

"Really! You told Peter you hated him!" she exclaimed, looking at me as if she didn't know who I was.

"Yeah, when I was younger." I replied.

"Ed, before Narnia doesn't count!" she said.

"It.. wasn't before Narnia." I replied.

Her eyes went wide. "IT WASN'T!" she exclaimed.

"No. It was about 4 years ago. You and Susan were in Archenland to celebrate the birthday of their queen. Well, Peter and I got in a disagreement, one thing led to another, he COMPLETELY ticked me off, and I said I hated him, without really meaning it. I just said the first thing I could to get away." I replied.

"Oh." she said somewhat understanding.

"Have you ever told Susan that?" I asked.

"Once, but I was joking, she stole my bisquit and we ended up bursting up laughing afterwards because she knew I was playing." I replied.

"Ah" I said.

"You?" she asked.

"I think I did, before Narnia, but like you said, that doesn't count. And the sad thing is I acctually meant that." I replied.

"Well, you were different then, I know Peter said you said you hated me." she replied.

"WHEN!?" I asked, I couldn't remember when I said that!

"When I was born" she replied laughing.

"Oh, well I was two! I was used to being youngest, give me a break." I replied. She just giggled.

"So doesn't that, joking or before Narnia or not, make it that neither one of us have said we hate each other, that we can remember." she asked.

"I think it does." I replied.

"Did you ever think it?" she asked.

"Before Narnia, but you know what I was then. Nothing but a little a..."

"Edmund" she scolded.

"Donkey!" I said correcting myself.

"Come on. They'll be wondering where we are." she said. I nodded my head letting her go first. When she noticed she'd have to crawl again she grumbled. "Why did we have to grow, soon we won't even fit in here." she mumbled.

"Of course, soon you'll be married to where you won't be here TO come here." I replied.

"No, didn't you know, Lawrence is moving here" she said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Since he's not a king, I get to stay here, and continue being Narnia's second queen." she said.

"Well, that makes me feel much better" I replied, knowing I wouldn't have to give my little sister up to much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took my crown off and put it on the dresser. Then I took of my sword, and then my boots and sat down on my bed. Why did Peter have to be so... so... well I couldn't exactly think of the word, and if I did it would probably be something I shouldn't be thinking. I flopped back and screamed into my pillow. It made me feel a bit better. I heard a knock at the door. I removed the pillow.

"If your Peter, go away!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm not Peter." Susan said stepping in.

"Good." I said sitting up.

"I see you got comfortable." she said closing the door. I nodded my head. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if your taking this harder than Lucy." she said smiling.

"Like I said, I just want her to be happy." I replied.

"Are you sure you don't just want her out of Cair?" she said sitting down beside me.

"Well, that's partially it" I joked. This made Susan laugh. "And the sooner YOU get married the better" I finished.

"Hey." she said.

"Kidding." I said.

"You better be." she said bumping me.

"I am" I said.

She stopped laughing. "So what's the real problem?" she asked "Are you just upset, or is teen anxt raring it's ugly head."

"I'm 19, almost 20, I don't exactly have teen anxt anymore" I replied.

"Oh well, so what is it? I know it's not just Lucy. It can't be." she said.

"I don't know. It's just, lately Peter's been different! We used to have fun, sparring or anything, but even in sparring he's become distant or something else, and... and I want my brother back." I said.

"I see, your afraid if Lucy leaves he'll jump off the deep end." she said.

"Something like that. Although Lucy just told me that Lawrence is moving here." I replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. He'll come around. You'll see. And you didn't know he was moving here. Maybe that's why Peter's being such a jerk." she said. I smiled. Leave it to Susan the Gentle to be able to make me smile no matter how bad I feel. It's usually Lucy who does that. "Come on, I think you may be in need of a little night time swim." she said her eyes gleeming in the moonlight.

"But you hate night time swimming." I said.

"Not really, I just don't prefer it, but right now seems like perfect timing." she said.

"Alright." I said. We passed by her room to let her put her crown and shoes up and we raced to the stream. But right before we got to the stable she took a quick turn pulling me with her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to get to the great river somehow." she said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. The great river? Where had Susan gone?

"Uh huh. Right by the waterfall. I know you love it there." she replied.

"Well, yeah but..."

"Well, then, come on!" she exclaimed. I couldn't argue. But we bumped into Peter. And sudden anger came over me.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Like it's any business of YOURS where we go." I said.

"Ed." Susan shushed "We're going for a little midnight ride." she said.

"Mind if I come?" someone asked from behind us. I turned around to see Lucy. Seeing her smiling brought a smile to my face. I nodded my head. She walked up to me and gripped my hand when she locked eyes with Peter. We walked by him, going in the stable doors.

"Lucy." Peter said stopping all of us. Susan and I turned around but Lucy stopped fear in her eyes. "Can I talk to you, alone?" he asked. I looked back down at her.

"We'll wait for you." I said. She smiled slightly and walked off with Peter. I walked to her horse first and was about to start tacking up when Susan came up.

"Um, bareback." she said. This made my smile widen even more. I pulled her into a hug, I couldn't thank her in any other way. She seemed shocked but hugged me back. Soon we heard a squeal from Lucy as she attacked Peter. He staggered to keep standing but smiled.

"I'm guessing they worked things out?" I asked.

"I'm guessing" Susan replied smiling.

We walked our horses out of their stalls seeing Lucy walking towards us, and she was bringing Peter with her! He would never allow us to swim at this time of night! I don't even think Lucy knew we were gonna swim.

"Mind if I come along?" Peter asked. Susan and I exchanged glances.

"Well, I..."

"Of course you can come" Susan said interupting me. I gave her a look as if to say 'are you sure about this'. She nodded her head. So he went and walked out his horse as well. We mounted up and headed for the woods. Susan and I led the way because we already knew where we were going.


	8. Chapter 8 A Midnight Swim

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I know, extremely short. But hey, I had nothing else I could think up!**

The Love Of A Queen 

Chapter 8. A Midnight Swim

Lucy's POV

"Where are they taking us?" I asked.

Peter shrugged. "I figured you know." he replied.

I shook my head. Then I heard rushing water. Edmund and Susan smiled at each other mischievously. He dismounted right in front of the great river.

"What are we doing here?" Peter asked. I stared down at the water longingly. How much would I give just to jump in! Suddenly Susan started whispering something to Edmund and his grin widened. Then he came over to me and whispered in my ear "Watch this." Where had I heard that before? Susan started engaging Peter in a conversation right at the waters edge. Whatever they were gonna do they were in on it together, and I wanted NO part of it. I just stood there.

"What's that?" Susan said pointing down in the water.

"What?" Peter asked. Susan got down on the ground and pointed at the water. Edmund had been sneaking up behind them.

"That. Dont't you see it.?" Susan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked looking closer.

"THIS!" Edmund yelled pushing Peter in. My mouth fell open and they burst into laughter. When Peter came up he was sputtering, I walked over to him to help him out.

"Oh! You two! The waters to cold for THIS!" I screamed the last part as Peter pulled me in. I came back up freezing. Susan and Edmund were laughing even harder now.

"Well nothing better to do." Edmund said sticking his hand out. Susan grabbed it and they jumped over both Peter's and mine heads. Susan screamed when she came up and Edmund yelped.

"Water cold?" Peter asked, smiling evily.

"YES!" both of them yelled.

"What do you think?" Edmund asked splashing him. I swam over to Susan because now Peter and Edmund were having a vigorous splashing competition, laughing all the way. Finally they stopped and I don't think anyone ever won. Susan and I were floating on our backs, and just relaxing because we had goten used to the water by now.

"You two having fun?" Edmund asked.

"Yep" Susan replied. Then Susan and Edmund stopped laughing. "So did you two settle... things?" Susan asked.

"What things?" I asked.

"You know, Lawrence." she replied.

I looked over at Peter and smiled. "Yes. Peter's not pouting anymore." I said laughing.

"Pouting huh?" he joked. I chuckled. "I'll show you pouting" he said going to dunk me.

"HELP!" I managed before going under. He let me go automatically, because we both knew something was wrong. I couldn't come up! I looked down and there was something holding onto me. It was acctually pulling me down. I looked up to see Peter and Edmund grasping for me, and Susan looking down. I reached toward them and Edmund got a grasp on me. I was almost to where I couldn't hold my breath. Finally the thing let me go and Peter and Edmund pulled me up. And before we got to the top I could no longer hold my breath and I was literally drowning. I felt unconciousness take over and knew now more.


	9. Chapter 9 CPR

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok, since the last chapter was so short, and the fact I haven't updated in a while I decided to post this chapter too! I hope you like it!**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 9. CPR

"Why did Lucy feel so limp" I wondered as Edmund and I pulled her up. As soon as we hit the surface Susan screamed. I looked at Lucy and she didn't look concious. I looked over at Edmund who was pale. We got her to the ground as soon as we could. "When will these assassins stop? They come at the worst times!" I said.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Susan sobbed.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Come on! Your the High King! I know you can do something!" Edmund yelled.

"Just because I'm the High King doesn't mean I can do everything!" I replied.

"CPR!" Susan exclaimed.

"Come again?" Edmund said just as confused as me.

"CPR." she repeated.

"And that is..." I asked.

"It's, oh just watch" she said. She started performing this... CPR or whatever it was and soon Lucy started spitting up water. Whatever it was I was just glad it worked.

"What did you do?" Edmund asked looking up at her, completely confused.

"No. Where did you learn it." I asked.

"The dryads. They taught it to Lucy too, but she was unavailable to perform it." she replied.

"Can you teach us that?" I asked.

She smiled superiorly. "Nope."

"Come on Su.. please!" Edmund begged.

"Alright. Fine. Tommorrow, lunchtime." she said. Lucy looked up at us now.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Assassins." I replied. We helped her stand up.

"Oh." she said.

"Come on. Let's get back home" I said helping Lucy mount up. We were all still absolutely soaked but we all really wanted to get home. The more protection around, at this point, the better. We never knew where another might be hiding, with a more dangerous weapon.

Phillipe, and Tiffany were absolutely balistic, since they were the two horses closest to Lucy, not to mention the only two TALKING horses. And I really believe the only reason Phillippe was so close to Lucy was because she snuck him sugar cubes when Edmund wasn't looking, so he rewarded her with letting her ride him and cuddling, though Lucy didn't notice. It was then, the ride home, that I knew, I really could let her go.


	10. Chapter 10 The Royal Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. It depends on if I can think of anything else, I've been really busy lately, and I have a couple new story ideas I'm dying to get out, so either this is the last chapter, or it will be a while before the next chapter goes up! AND AS A WARNING! This chapter had a bit that may be unsuitable for small children, but nothing to bad. Just a warning though!**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 10. The Royal Wedding

Lucy's POV

The wedding was beautiful. It was everything I had hoped for. My dress was simple, but elegant, and very comfortable. It flattered my body type, which was something Susan made sure of. Peter had been extatic when I asked him if we could stay at Cair Paravel, and if I could stay queen. Of course his answer was yes. If he had said no I would be wondering what he had done with my brother. Peter and Edmund walked me down the aisle. I kissed them each on the cheek before they went and sat off to the side. Susan was my bridesmaid. She was the only person I could think of to do the job. It was all so wonderful, and I could see all three of my siblings looked like they could cry, even Edmund, that was very unusual for him. I wondered what he had done with Edmund for a little while. It was sad for me, when it came to the reception, for in Narnia, the first dance isn't with the husband, but with the father. I didn't even know if my father was alive. But it was made up for, because Peter stepped in. Then he passed me off to Lawrence. And of course I danced with Edmund.

When no one was looking, and after the cake was cut, I walked out on the balcony. I just wanted some time to myself. It had been a glorious day, one of the best in my life. I starred out at the eastern sea.

"It really is beautiful." someone said behind me. I turned around to see Edmund standing there. He walked up to me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Absolutely nothing, it's just today has been, overwhelming. You'll understand when you get married." I said.

"I'm sure I will, if somebody ever likes me enough." he said.

"You'll find someone Ed. Probably when your not looking. I know I certainly wasn't. Remember how Lawrence and I met?" I asked.

"Yes. Unfortunantly I do. But we could look past that." he replied.

"Excatly, but still, don't look, and you'll find that special girl someday." I said. He looked down at me.

"When did my little sister grow up?" he asked.

"It's been a work in progress." I replied. He chuckled. We were silent for a while, both of us starring out at the ocean. Peter came out.

"Come on you two, you've got to see this!" he exclaimed. Edmund and I exchanged worried glances before following Peter back inside. And Susan was flirting with one of the Archenlanders.

"Your point?" I asked and Edmund looked confused.

"What's up? It's... their... she's... Both of my LITTLE sisters getting married before me!" he said after stuttering.

"Once again, I ask, your point?" I asked.

"Well, it's just their... and you..." he stuttered again.

"Oh dear Aslan." I said walking away.

"Just get over it Peter." I heard Edmund say. I walked back out to the balcony.

"Are you going to come back in?" I heard someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see Susan. I smiled.

"Soon enough." I replied.

"Shouldn't you be in there with your new husband?" she asked. I shrugged. I looked inside and Lawrence was holding a conversation with Edmund, and Edmund had his sword out.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Something about the craftmanship of Edmund's sword." Susan replied rolling her eyes. "Ooo, maybe a should be in there." I said looking to see if I could tell what Edmund was pointing at on the sword. If that had been Peter showing him his sword, I would be terribly worried right now.

"You've always been a tomboy Lucy, your married now, shouldn't you be more concerned about girl stuff, than battles, and swords, and such." she asked.

"Not necessarily. I need to defend myself somehow." I replied.

"That's what, Peter, Edmund, and Lawrence are for." she said smirking.

"And your Archenlander?" I asked. She gaped at me. I just chuckled and continued looking out at the ocean.

"What's really the problem Lu?" she asked after a while.

"It's nothing." I replied.

"It's not nothing Lucy, you can't lie to me." she said.

"It must be obvious, even Edmund noticed it." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well you two got extremely close after he got back." she said.

"True." I said.

"Now what's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed and gave in. "I feel as though this should be the happiest day of my life, and it is, but... something...something's missing." I replied. She looked down.

"Mum and dad?" she asked.

"Yes. Dad should have walked me down the aisle. And I should have had a talk with mum. But neither of them are here to do that." I replied. She put her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm not sure what to say." she said.

"You don't have to say anything." I replied.

"I feel as though I should." she said. I looked back out at the sea and we were both silent.

"To the glistening eastern sea." Susan said. I looked up at her and smiled. Someone cleared their throats behind us. I turned around and saw Lawrence. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Susan, can I talk to Lucy alone?" he asked.

"Of course" she said walking away as he walked up.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I said.

"It's been a great day, hasn't it." he said walking up behind me and hugging me from behind.

"It really has. The beginning of the rest of our lives." I replied.

He came around to my side to where he was starring at me. I looked into his dark eyes just before he, very slowly, kissed me. We wouldn't have dared kiss like this before we got married. We stayed like that for the longest time, until the sun was completely down.

"Doesn't the brain shut down after you stop taking in oxygen for a few minutes?" someone asked from behind us. We stopped kissing and I looked over to see Peter in the doorway.

"Hey, we're married, we're legal, we can do whatever we want." I said defending Lawrence and I.

"Within reason." Peter mumbled.

"Shut up." I said "And what do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

"Then leave." I said. I looked back up at Lawrence. "He's still there isn't he?" I asked.

"Yep." Lawrence replied.

I looked back over at Peter. Lawrence let me go and I walked over to Peter. We had a stare down contest for a few moments. He was smirking and I was trying no to laugh and act tough. Eventually we both broke down laughing and I pushed him back inside, then walked back to Lawrence. He wrapped me in his arms and he went back to kissing me like before we were... interupted.

"Kissing session on the balcony." I heard Edmund say.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed and running after Edmund. I jumped on his back before he could move, tackling him to the ground. I got him in a headlock. "EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR, BY THE LION'S MANE I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed right in his ear.

"Yes ma'am." he whimpered.

I stood up and walked back out to Lawrence. "Well, I think I took care of him." I said.

"Well, it's dark now, why don't we go to a more private location?" he asked blushing.

I could feel myself blushing as well.

"I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!" Peter said making hacking sounds.

"PETEEEEEERR!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, I got him. Go enjoy your wedding night." Susan said "And you mister will come with me. "she said looking at Peter and grabbing him by the ear, making him go "Ow." and dragging him off somewhere, with Edmund laughing like a hyena by the sight, until she grabbed his ear anyway.

Lawrence took my hand and led me to what would be our new bedroom, and the rest from there, is to private for me to say.


	11. Chapter 11 Back To England

**Disclaimer: I ownt nothing!**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 11. Back To England

Edmund's POV

"Peter are you SURE Lacey and Lanny will be safe at home?" Lucy asked looking down at her sleeping twins.

"I'm positive." Peter replied. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead before mounting her horse.

"Bye mummy! We love you!" they cried out! After finally convincing her Peter took a deep breath and mounted his horse as well. Susan came out adjusting her crown.

"Alright, sorry it took so long, big tangle, in hair, no fun." she said quickly.

"Why you, talking like that?" I asked imitating her.

"Shut up." she mumbled before mounting up.

"Why don't you girls stay at the castle, I can catch the stag myself." I joked.

"Riiiiigght!" Peter and Lucy said at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at them and they stopped laughing. It sitll worked!

"Take care of my little neice and nephew Lawrence." I said before turning Phillippe around "Lest ye feel the wrath of mine blade." I said turning my head around. Soon we were in hot pursuit of the stag. Phillippe started puffing and I fell behind. I allowed him to stop. "You alright Phillippe?" I asked.

"Not as young as I once was." he replied out of breath. I stroked his neck. Susan came back.

"Come on Ed." she said trotting up.

"Just catching my breath." I replied. Lucy came up behind Susan.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate!" she replied.

"What did he say again Susan?" she asked.

"You girls wait back at the castle, I'll go catch the stag myself." she said deepening her voice. Lucy laughed along and along with Peter and soon I couldn't help but laugh as well. Then Peter noticed something and I looked up as well. Soon we all had dismounted and were starring in disbelief at an... iron tree?

"It's as if from a dream." Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy said dreamily, but then she looked around at each of us "Spareoom." she said turning around and running off somewhere. I called after her, but she kept going.

"Not again." Susan said turning around after her. Lucy had always been the most adventurous of us all, from what we could remember, which wasn't much, she was the one that brought us to Narnia. The trees started getting thicker and thicker. Soon I felt Susan right on my foot.

"Susan your on my foot!" I grunted. More grunts and groans came from each of us before I felt a falling sensation before hitting a hard ground. I looked up as a door opened.

"There you are." an elderly looking man said with a ball in his hand "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he asked. Then apparently we all remember at the same time and glanced around at each other.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir." Peter said. The man threw the ball, which I now recognized as the cricket ball, and Peter caught it.

"Try me." he said. All of us stood up after that and started to walk out of the room. But Lucy stopped dead in front of me.

"What's wrong Lu?" I asked. She looked up at me tears in her eyes.

"Lawrence." she said becoming pale. This made Peter and Susan stop in front of the Proffessor. "LACEY! LANNY!" she screamed running back to the wardrobe and running inside.

"What is she talking about?" the Professor asked. I heard Lucy beating on the back of the wardrobe.

I thought back to the last words I had said to Lawrence _"Take care of my little neice and nephew, lest ye feel the wrathe of mine sword." _I looked down at my feet, unable to move, or say anything. I absolutely adored Lanny! He always came and woke me up somewhere around 7:30 in the morning, it never failed. I always acted grumpy, which would send him laughing. And Lacey liked me to read to her, though she much more prefered Susan over me. I thought back to the first time I had held Lanny. He had been so terribly tiny! And he looked so fragile, and he was. The only thing I wanted to do was spoil him rotten! And I certianly did that in the 3 years I knew him! I finally moved over to the wardrobe and stepped in next to Lucy who was still beating the back of the wardrobe weakly, from the ground, crying bitterly. I put my arm around her trembling shoulders.

"Why, Ed? Why? Why did Aslan take me away from my children? My husband? My best friend!?" she sobbed. I looked out of the wardrobe and saw Peter walk out of the room. I stood Lucy up and helped her out but she collapsed in my arms. Susan saw this and helped me steady her, considering Lucy's weight had fallen on my bad side, from where I had hit my knee a few days ago. Susan and I helped her to her bedroom, where Lucy cried her eyes out at her loss. And through the next few days she mourned. She was like I had never seen her before. I was miserable too, but Lawrence was her husband, the father of her children. I could see Susan was miserable too. And Peter, oh, where do I even BEGIN with Peter, I'm starting to wonder what happened to him when we turned back into children! Did he hit his head or something? He didn't seem like my brother anymore.

He tried to fight with me constantly, and not just bicker fighting, fist fighting. And when we got home, he got into fights with other boys. Of course I would help him, for he would always pick the wrong fight, and be completely outnumbered! In my eyes, he was still my High King and I would help all I could. Unfortunantly when we came home with bruises, I would be the one to get into trouble, because mum knew how I had acted before Narnia. Peter never knew, so I kept it to myself, and accepted the punishments.

One day Lucy had walked in during one of mum's 'lectures' and I saw her hide behind the wall. Of course I couldn't rat her out now, for fear of her getting in trouble, mum was already mad enough as it was! But most of the time I only got a lecture, considering the beating the other boys had given me was quit enough.

And during one fight one of the boys punched me in the stomach, right on the scar from where the witch had stabbed me. Lucy had been there and I heard her scream my name. The world seemed a blur, and I felt as though I could pass out. It seemed as though it had reopened, but I felt no blood. I ended up hitting the ground hard and blacking out. When I came to my head was in Lucy's lap on the hard ground and she was starring down at me concern in her eyes.

"Oh Ed! Your ok!" she said.

"Where's Peter?" I moaned, worried about him.

"He went home already." she replied disgust clear on her face. I saw many people passing by starring. She helped me up and shifted herself to where most of my weight was on her.

"You sure are a strong 11 year old." I said.

"What can I say I grew up 26 years with two older brothers." she replied a smirk on her face as we started walking. I was still extremely weak, and I was not looking forward to mum's reaction. When we got home it was just as I expected, mum accused me. I just sat down on the couch, I couldn't do much else, and started listening to what she had to say. But before she could get to far Lucy came running in the room.

"MUM! THE FIGHT WASN'T EDMUND'S FAULT LIKE YOU THINK!" she yelled. Not out of anger, but out of dissapointment. Probably in Peter for not confessing, me in accepting the punishment for him, and mum for actually thinking I would start a fight.

"Then who's fault was it." mum asked.

"It was Peter's!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, no." I hissed.

"NO! I've sat this out long enough! And I can't bare to watch this another second! I know you've been accepting Peter's punishment's and taking his blame. After the way he's been treating you, you shouldn't even be helping him in his fight's! But I know your to good for that now! So I will no longer sit down and watch you get beat up, and then take the fault that's not yours in the first place!" she yelled, directing it at me. Then she looked at mum. "Did you catch any of that, or do I have to say it again for your point of view?" Lucy asked. Mum stood back. I had never heard Lucy talk to anybody that way, not even me, meaning it seriously anyway.

"I understood that." mum said crossing her arms "And you are never to talk to me like that again young lady."

"I'm sorry mum, but somebody had to tell you, not everything is Edmun'd fault. In fact, most of the time, nothing's his fault, it just seems that way." Lucy replied quietly before walking out of the room.

"You can go Edmund." mum said rubbing her head. I tried, but found I was still weak. "I said you could leave." she said.

"I know, LUCY! I COULD USE A BIT OF HELP IN HERE!" I called.

She came running in. "Sorry, forgot for a second. Momentary lapse. Thinking about Lawrence, ran into..."

"Say no more, I understood when you said forgot. I understood even more when you said Lawrence." I said using her to help me stand up.

Peter walked in. "What happened to you?" he asked.

That's when my temper flarred and I found I could stand on my own.

"Why don't you ask the boy who punched me in the STOMACH!" I said as clamly as I could pointing at where the witch had stabbed me, before having to fall back on Lucy's weight. She helped me walk on as he turned pale. Susan came running down the stairs.

"Oh Ed, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Fight, Peter, punch, stomach, witch, stab." I said quickly.

"OH!" she exclaimed.

Lucy got this funny look on her face. "We really have lived together for to long, if she understood THAT!" she said before all of us cracked up laughing.


	12. Chapter 12 Together Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The Love Of A Queen

Chapter 12. Together Again

Lucy's POV

"OW!" I said feeling a pinch.

"Quiet Lu." Susan scolded.

"Somebody pinched me!" I said defending myself.

"Stop that!" Peter said standing up giving Edmund a dirty look.

"I'm not touching you." Edmund said returning the look. Then the train started whizzing by.

"What is that?" Susan asked as both she and Edmund stood up.

"It feels like magic!" I said.

"Quick everyone hold hands!" she said looking over at Peter and Edmund.

"I'M NOT HOLDING YOUR HAND!" I heard Edmund yell.

"Just do it." I heard Peter growl. Soon we were starring at a beach. I looked at Susan and she started getting a mischeivous smile as well and we took off, kicking off our shoes, taking of our jackets, taking down our hair. Soon Peter and Edmund joined us, many things happened that day, but the real events accured a few days later. After the battle was over and I had gotten back to the others, Aslan had a surprise. He dissapeared somewhere. A few minutes later we heard voices from where he had come.

"Where are we going Aslan?" a voice said. I teared up at the voice, and I felt Edmund grip my hand, because he apparently knew as well as me that it was Lanny. Then Lawrence, appeared with Lacey and Lanny one on each side of him. They looked about 12. Wow they sure had grown!

"Are you finally taking us back to Narnia?" Lawrence asked. Then he caught my eye.

"What's dad looking at?" Lanny asked. Lacey shrugged.

I gave a slight cry before getting Edmund to let my hand go and I ran over to Lawrence. He was able to pick me all the way up, like a child. Although I was a child again.

"Aslan?" I asked looking down over at him "Would it be inappropriate to kiss him, since I'm 11?" I asked.

"No matter your age, he's your husband." Aslan replied.

"Thank you." I said before bringing my lips to Lawrence's.

"You don't know just how strange this looks." I heard Peter say from behind. I broke apart from Lawrence and looked over. Caspian's face was contorted and he looked absolutely confused.

"Why do I have to be 11!" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. Lawrence put me down after making a funny sound, as if my weight was to much. I felt taller an instant later.

"Look again." I heard Edmund say. I looked down and I had the body of a 25 year old. I looked over at Edmund and he looked 27 again.

"UNCLE EDMUND!" Lanny and Lacey cried running over to him.

"What happened to Uncle Eddie?" he asked.

"We grew up." they replied.

"Apparently." he said.

Susan looked 29 again. Caspian looked her up and down. Peter looked 30 again and noticed the way Caspian was looking at Susan.

"Don't get any ideas" he said.

Susan giggled at what Peter said, and probably the look of dissapointment on Caspian's, and then burst into laughter as Lanny and Lacey had overpowered Edmund and he had fallen back into the river, both of them in tow.

"LUCY! THESE ARE YOUR CHILDREN! HELP ME!" Edmund yelled. I rolled my eyes and dove in after Edmund. I was able to rescue him from their troublesome nature, and we started our way back to the castle. Lawrence and I wouldn't get to far from each other. And when we got back to Caspian's castle, Lawrence and I had personal, husband, wife time. And why did I have the feeling it would be the last time we would EVER have husband, wife time. A few days later it was time to leave again.

"I don't know if we'll ever see each other again." I said hugging Lawrence tightly.

"Well, if we don't, let's at least end it like this." he said tilting my head up and kissing me.

"EW!" I heard Lanny shreik while Lacey went "Awwww"

"Shhh." Edmund corrected them. I broke apart from Lawrence and looked down at Lanny and Lacey. I could see Lacey understood why we were so upset, but Lanny still looked a tad confused. I bent down and Lacey ran forward.

"I love you mummy!" she sobbed.

"I love you too sweaty, so much. And if I don't come back, I want you to have my cordial and dagger." I said.

"Ok." she said quietly.

"Promise me you'll be good for your father." I said.

"I promise." she said. I saw Peter walk over to Lawrence. He handed his sword to Lawrence.

"When Lanny is old enough, I want you to give him this. I never had a son of my own, so he's the only one I can think of to give this to." he said. Lawrence nodded his head sadly shaking Peter's hand. Then Peter walked over to say good-bye to Caspian. Probably also a few last minute tips on running a country. Lanny ran forward.

"I love you mum." he said.

"I love you too, promise me you'll be good for your dad, and watch after your sister." He stood back, looking as though he had a new responisibility.

"I will." he said. I walked over to Caspian.

"It was nice meating you." I said.

"It was nice meeting you as well." he replied "And don't worry, your husband and children will always have a place in my home."

"Thank you." I said before hugging him. I was about to follow the others through when I looked back at Lawrence. I ran over to him and kissed him one last time. I couldn't stop myself from crying after I let him go.

"Come on." I heard Edmund say gently before taking my hand. I looked up at him, and suddenly I shrunk, and so did he, along with Peter and Susan. We looked over at Aslan and he smiled and nodded. I looked back up at Edmund who smiled at me and we started walking toward the tree. A moment later we were back on the platform and Edmund was still clinging to my hand. I threw my arms around him and cried into him. People were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Come on, we have to go." Susan said picking up her suitcase. Edmund and I followed their example and picked up our suitcases, and boarded the train.

"Well, here's something that'll cheer you up Lu." Edmund said digging through his bag "I left my new torch in Narnia."

That certainly cheered my up.


	13. Chapter 13 The End To The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: LAST CHAPTER! I hope you've enjoyed it!**

The Love Of A Queen 

Chapter 13. The End To The Beginning

Lucy's POV

A year later Edmund and I were over at Eustace's house. "I really miss them." I said starring at the painting. Edmund nodded his head. "To bad that ship isn't real." I said.

"The question is whether is doesn't make things worse looking at a Narnian ship when you can't get there." he said.

"Even looking is better than nothing! If I look close enough I would think that was Lawrence!" I said pointing to one of the crew members.

"It does favor him." Edmund said looking closer.

"Still playing your old game?" Eustace asked walking in the room "And who is Lawrence? A boy Lucy has a _crush _on?"

"I'm about to crush YOU if you don't shut up!" Edmund snapped, seeing that I was on the verge of tears. Eustace tried to ignore that.

"Do you like that picture?" he asked.

"Of for the love of Aslan just leave!" Edmund yelled.

I started starring closer and closer at the picture before smiling. "To answer your question, I most certainly do!" I said "EDMUND LOOK! IT IS LAWRENCE!" I exclaimed. He looked closer.

"BY THE LION! IT IS HIM!" he said. Then the picture started moving.

"What do we do?" I asked. Edmund looked confused for a moment, but had to make a split second decision before Eustace tried to take the picture down. A few moments later all of us had taken on water. I kicked off my shoes and started trying to swim towards the ship, but before I could go anywhere, Eustace jumped on me, taking me under. And when I came back up I saw Edmund holding on to Eustace.

"STOP SQUIRMING! YOUR GOING TO DROWN US ALL IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Edmund yelled. I felt someone grab me around the waist and start pulling me toward the ship. When I was onboard I coughed for the longest time. When Eustace had dragged me under I had swallowed a bunch of water, to much longer and I would have drowned.

"Lu are you ok?" Edmund asked. I nodded my head still coughing. "Tell, that and mean it." he said.

I finally stopped and looked at him. "I'm fine. I promise." I said.

"Ok good." he said. I looked over at Eustace who was crying.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Hello there, my beautiful queen." I heard someone say as Edmund started smilling. I looked up and saw Lawrence standing there.

"LAWRENCE!" I cried before standing up and running toward him.

"I'm 12 again." I said sorrowfully.

"So, that didn't stop you last time." he said leaning down to kiss me.

"Your actually gonna let her kiss some stranger that's years older than her?" I heard Eustace asked, but I ignored him and continued kissing Lawrence while Edmund tried to explain who Lawrence was.

"MUMMY!" somebody screamed making me break away from Lawrence.

"DID THAT GIRL JUST CALL HER... MUMMY?" Eustace exclaimed.

"Yep." Edmund said. I was starring at Lacey. She was gorgeous!

"How old is she?" I asked beaming, proud to call this beautiful girl my daughter.

"14." Lawrence replied.

"Oooo teenager." I said scrunching my nose.

"Ah, she's been pretty good. Although boys are starting to ask for her hand." Lawrence replied.

"And how does Lanny react to that?" I asked, remembering Peter and Edmund's reaction to suitors before I started courting Lawrence.

"None to well." Lawrence replied laughing "Let's just say, we don't have to worry about her getting married any time soon." I ran forward and hugged her when Lawrence finished talking. I couldn't believe this! I was younger than my own daughter! How many girls can say that?

"Where's Lanny?" I asked.

"MUM?" somebody asked shocked. I looked over and saw him. He was so handsome. He was tall, and I saw Peter's sword at his side, and nearly choked up.

"Oh, my baby boy." I said running forward.

"Muuuuum." he complained, but hugged me back.

"Don't you muuuuum me. I haven't seen you since you hit your growth spurt." I replied. He shrugged. I pulled the two of them together and saw there was only about an inch difference in height. You could tell they were twins, and they didn't look so different. They had most of the same facial features, the same hair color. The only difference was they were different genders, the eye color, and the hair length.

Euastace had been starring at Lacey. "That's your daughter." he said wide-eyed.

"How old is he?" Lanny asked a smirk on his face.

"He's 11." I replied.

"She's to old for him." he said.

"I heard that!" Lacey said turning to him.

"I didn't mean YOU were old, I meant your were to old for HIM! 3 years different Lace 3 years!" he said.

"Hmmm." she mumbled.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Edmund asked laughing hysterically.

"Maybe becuase the last prince before I accepted Lawrence's courtship was 4 years younger than me." I replied "He was 11 I was 15." I said looking at Lacey. She laughed.

"Well, come on, let's see if one of my dresses will fit you, your soaking wet." Lacey said. Lanny took Edmund off to find him something to change into. Since they were the same age, and exact same size that wouldn't be a problem. Eventually we found a few dresses that would fit me. I changed into it and it turned out to be one of my old ones. She said just before she left something told her to pack a few smaller dresses and she packed these. And when we were all settled in, and had the room situation settled, I noticed that Lanny was the only one that had his gift with him, Lacey had my, I mean her, cordial and dagger with her around her waist. A little later she pulled me off into private and told me that she was in love with an Archenlander that nobody knew about. She also said he was on the ship, but how he got on, she didn't know.

"Well, in Narnian years, your a woman, you can make your own decisions." I had replied. But later on I heard her talking to Edmund. She was crying from what I could hear. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I just had to!

"Follow your heart, not what Lanny thinks, if he loves you like I think, and know, he does, he'll want you to be happy." he replied. Where had I heard that before? Except the Lanny was a Peter.

"Thanks Uncle Edmund. Your the best." she said getting up and walking away. He continued sitting there and took a deep breath.

"How many times will I have to do that?" he asked himself. I walked up behind him and he started when he saw me coming.

"I heard what you said to her." I said sitting next to him.

"You did?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "And I remember when you said nearly the same thing to me." I replied. And unexpectedly he pulled me into his lap.

"I say it when I have to." he said.

"Did she come to you?" I asked.

"No, I found her crying." he replied.

"Oh, was that why she was crying." I asked. He nodded his head. "Oh, my baby girl's growing up." I said sadly.

"It's hard to watch someone grow up." he said "I should know."

I looked up at him. "Was that how you felt?" I asked.

"Yes, but let's face it, everybody has to grow up eventually." he replied.

"And I'm going to have to do it again." I said.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that." he said "Especially in England."

"Imagine how Peter feels." I said.

"Yeah, well Peter's at college." he replied.

"True." I said.

"I really don't like watching you grow up...again. It wasn't easy the first time!" he said.

"Who cares, so she'll grow up, big deal." an annoying voice said from behind us. I turned around to Eustace.

"Shut up and go away." Edmund said without even looking.

"What if I don't want to?" Eustace asked.

"I swear, I'll throw you overboard." Edmund said. Euastace's eyes got big and he ran off.

"That's a way to get rid of him, I'll remember that next time." I said. A little later that day, Lacey came out with it that she liked this man, and this man certianly looked relieved. His name was Jacob. He was very nice, and very handsome, and reminded me much of Lawrence. Although Lanny wasn't to happy, but he accepted their courtship, because Lawrence left it up to him. A little later I walked up to Lanny who was sitting by himself.

"Upset?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"But your sister's happy, look at her." I said looking over at her. She was giggling, sitting beside Jacob.

"She does look happy." he admitted.

"And isn't that all you need?" I asked.

"I guess so." he said smiling.

"Look at it this way, at least she's not leaving the castle. She'll be living there, so you won't miss her to much." I said.

"Yeah, but still..." he said.

"She won't be YOUR best friend anymore?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied sadly.

"I think Edmund had that same problem, we were very close, not as close as we are now, but you would have thought we were twins." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but he wanted me to be happy, I don't think I saw him sulking once. Now Peter, he was a different story." I replied.

He chuckled. "I can picture him sulking around." he said.

"Your alot like him actually." I said.

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes, your protective of your sister, your smart, handsome, and from what Caspian tells me, your a great sword fighter." I replied.

"I think it's because it's enchanted." he replied.

"Sure, blame the enchantment, I did for a long time with my dagger, until I tried a regular dagger and found it worked just as well." I said. He chuckled.

"Hey Lu, you gotta see this!" Edmund walked up cracking up.

"Please don't tell me you've dipped into the wine." I said rolling my eyes.

"No. But one of the sailors did!" he said.

"I've gotta see this!" I said taking Edmund's hand and follwing him, but grabbing Lanny's hand and dragging him along as well. Edmund was right, the sight was quit funny. The man was trying to sing, but it wasn't working, considering he couldn't sing before hand. But when we came to the end of the world, I wasn't laughing. I had to leave my husband and children again. I wished Lacey and Jacob good luck. Told Lanny to find himself a nice girl and that I loved him, I told Lacey the same of course. I kissed Lawrence, and probably longer than I ever had. I could only whisper I love you to him, or else I would burst into tears. And when we got to where we go home, Aslan told us we would never come back. I shed a few tears right there, but when we got home, reality set in, that I would never see my husband or children again and I broke down. I would never get to meat my grandchildren. Edmund tried to comfort me, and even Eustace tried to help, he was MUCH different now, since he became undragoned. Edmund had even knighted him on board the Dawn Treader.

When we got home, I was still miserable. Peter picked up on this. We told him and he was speechless.

But a few years later and I was boarding a train with Eustace and Jill. It turned out that the train wrecked. I ended up dying, along with everyone else who knew about Narnia. That's when I found Lawrence, Lacey, and Lanny. I couldn't have been happier! And I would live with them forever! It had been a great reunion! I found I had 3 grandchildren! 2 from Lanny, 1 from Lacey. I also found Mr. Tumnus, Caspian, Reepicheep, ALL of our Narnian friends! And it was only the beginning!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! Review please! **


End file.
